Danville: Precious Little Life
by ironfist97
Summary: 14-year old Adam Garden begins his new life in the city of Danville(Tri-State Area). Hoping to find a fresh start for him and his sister Marina, Adam's world is flipped into insanity when he meets Ramona Flowers, Randy Cunningham, and Star Butterfly. Soon, a friendship will emerge amongst the four...a friendship that could lead them to a new realm of possibilities...
1. Introduction

**There's a good four years of high school life before Graduation comes along to end it. So the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it?**

**Adam, I know what we're gonna do today.**

* * *

**Featuring(Animation):**

**Adventure Time**  
**Regular Show**  
**Steven Universe/OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes**  
**The Amazing World of Gumball**  
**DuckTales**  
**Phineas and Ferb**  
**Gravity Falls**  
**Star Vs The Forces of Evil**

**Featuring(Comics)**

**Scott Pilgrim**  
**Sonic The Hedgehog: Archie Comics**  
**PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi**  
**Grim Tales/Sugar Bits**

**And other series down the line...This might be a mistake.**

* * *

**Danville: Precious Little Life**

**Coming Summer 2019**


	2. Author's Note: MUST READ!

**Hey everyone, ironfist97 here. I'm back! Sorry for being gone for so long, my laptop caught a virus and I needed to get it fixed. But it was during that time that I planned and came to some shocking revelations. Most of them regarding RWBY. So please...LISTEN UP!...and thank you all for waiting.**

**-X-**

**Knights of the Galaxy: Saint Seiya**

**Let me get Seiya and the crew out of the way. Don't worry guys, Saint Seiya is still alive and the next chapters are being worked on as I send you this. So, please don't worry. Heck, we're honestly still in the beginning of the story. There is definitely more to come! here are the synopsis for the next five chapters:**

**Ghost Files Arc**

***Chapter 6: The Golden Cloth- The Pegasus makes himself known to the world, and learns the true purpose behind his time in Greece. Also, Seiya begins to realize that the dream he had longed for may not come to be...**

***Chapter 7: Blazing New Student!- With the Galaxian Wars Tournament several months away from now, Seiya must train and prepare himself for this new trial. Until then, he must endure an even greater trial...HIS EDUCATION! Can Seiya survive his first day in a proper civilian setting, and will he be prepared when he encounters new friends and a potential rival!?**

***Chapter 8: The Ghost Files- Seiya, Ryo, and Mia are guided by the "Grim Reaper" to the Realm of Spirits where the Pegasus Knight and the former Warrior of Wildfire are called into question regarding their current predicament.**

***Chapter 9: Usagi (Sailor Moon)- Ryo is reunited with a figure from his past while Seiya meets a young girl who will change the course of his entire ****journey. Meanwhile, Queen Beryl and her army of the Dark Kingdom begin their search for Princess Serenity.**

***Chapter 10: Goodbye, Material World- Seiya takes on his first ghost case when he must help a deceased classmate move on to the afterlife...**

**The story is just beginning...The countdown to the Galaxian Wars has begun! Don't worry everyone, I'm still here. And I promise you all, this is a story I will see to the end...hopefully...No, definitely! Haha! I'm kidding guys. I'm really looking forward to Knights of the Galaxy...mostly because I've already planned out the story from beginning to end. So, there's no stopping this train we're on! Unfortunately, I can't say the same for...**

**-X-**

**HIRO/RWBY: HIRO ReBorn (and Danville)**

**Okay, on to the true meat of this Author's Note. So recently I watched _RWBY is Disappointing (And Here's Why)_ by hbomberguy and it opened my eyes to a lot of things, things that RWBY did it best to hide. And once I watched this video, my fate in the series was completely gone. Now, months before this, Netflix re-released Avatar: The Last AirBender and since then people have been able to experience/re-experience the magic and grandness of the series. Then, out of nowhere a fan of RWBY started to point out a few similarities to Avatar and in time, I started to see more, MUCH more.**

_**On a side-note, thanks to Avatar, I have started to watch the series known as Wakfu. Some people call it the French-Avatar, and after watching a good chunk of Season 1 (I'm near the last four episodes), I like what I'm seeing! Also, it seems that everyone believes that Season 2 is the best season by far and that Season 3 is the worst season. Hey, I'm still new to this series so only time will tell.**_

**But back to RWBY. After the video, hbomberguy came to the resolution that RWBY is just a Avatar clone, and a really bad one at that. Not only that, he pointed out that RWBY pulls a lot from other anime, and that most of it's themes and messages aren't as deep as we thought they were. So now, I'm at a stand still...but not anymore. I'm done with this. Now we're doing things my way. From here on out, HIRO will be told the way I want it to be told. ****But now, it's time for an announcement, regarding HIRO and Danville. After months of announcing and doing nothing with Danville...and after restarting and failing to continue with HIRO ReBorn...I've come to a realization and decided to merge! The story and characters of Danville will be carried over into HIRO Reborn!**

**Main Protagonists- These are the characters that we will be following through out the story. Yes it's similar to RWBY and JNPR, but at least I'm letting you all know WHO the main characters are instead of forcing Jaune into every one of Team RWBY's story, and acting like he is the REAL protagonist of the series. But hey, that's how all of Miles self-inserts are: David (_Camp Camp_), Felix (_Red vs Blue_), Jaune (_RWBY_), Migas (_Gen:Lock_), ect. But anyway, let's move on to the main characters.  
**

**Team HIRO  
*Hero Arthurus (OC)  
*Ilivane Genegas (OC)  
*Riku Okamiden (OC)  
*Oliver Panterra (OC)  
**

**The Four Friends  
*Adam Garden (OC)  
*Ramona Flowers  
*Randy Cunningham  
*Star Butterfly**

**I know this is a LOT to take in, but it's the only way to kill two Grimm's with one scythe. PLEASE trust me on this you all. I promise you all that. ****Here's a look at what to expect from the upcoming chapters. SPOILERS...of course:**

**Introduction Arc**

***Chapter 1: Destiny Islands- Life on the islands of destiny is pure bliss...Yet, there are four teenagers who desire more in life. Sora, Riku(KH), Kairi, and Hero are working on a raft that will take them to the world beyond, outside the comfort of their home island. However, one's desire can lead to their fall, and Hero will face the true beginning of his journey.**

***Chapter 2: Disney Castle- The King is missing! The castle is thrown into panic, and the only thing that was left in his place...was a single letter. Donald Duck (the King's Royal Wizard) and Goofy (the Captain Of The Guards) are tasked with traveling to Traverse Town with the object of finding a man named Leon, who will point them in the direction of The Savior.**

***Chapter 3: Traverse Town- Oliver Panterra's night takes a turn for the worse, when he must help his new friend escape the grasps of both the creatures of darkness and the strange warriors who want to get their hands on his weapon.**

***Interlude I: Alone- A dark witch comes across a lost child, as she and her allies prepare for a new battle...**

***Chapter 4: Welcome to Storybrooke- With his new found friends, Hero searches for a woman who holds the last name of Swan. Meanwhile, the origins of Remnant begins with a simple tale of true love, and the birth of a wicked curse...All while the final days of Summer quickly approach.**

**Yes, the truth is revealed. The story will be following an abridged version of Kingdom Hearts and Once Upon a Time...just without any of the plot holes (I hope). Don't worry, the traditional RWBY story is still here. I just want to take a new approach to things, let the story breath for a bit before things truly get underway.**

**-X-**

**I am sorry for being gone for so long, but I needed to get my laptop fixed. I promise that from now on, I will let you all know when I take some time off. But for now, I AM BACK! HIRO and Knights of the Galaxy will continue and I now have more motivation than ever, so see you all in the outside world! But for now, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then..._Burn your Cosmo! Keep moving forward and leave no regrets behind! _**


End file.
